


Welcome Back To The Phantomhive's

by caneeljoy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2nd person POV (that basically means you're the main character), Assassin stuff, Homelessness, Killing people, Lizzie being nice, Sarcasm, demon stuff, the hard truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the Black Butler OVA "Welcome To The Phantomhive's"<br/>You are a reformed assassin, living on the streets and eking out a living. Lizzie invites you to another grand ball at Phantomhive Manor, and you reluctantly return to the manor. However, nobody expects the interceding of another party, threatening the guests and the ball.<br/>(It makes a lot more sense to read this right after you watch "Welcome To The Phantomhive's" because everything makes a lot more sense.)<br/>("You" are NOT an OC. See http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_Lady.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life after cutting your ties with the mafia has been extremely difficult, to say the least. It only becomes more difficult when you befriend an acquaintance of Lady Elizabeth herself...

You were called “The Mad Dog of Venice.” Members of the mafia never tired of telling you the story behind that name: when you were taken in off the streets of Venice, the mafioso asked you what your name was. You replied, “Mad Dog,” and the name stuck. Fitting, since you were a ruthless assassin… or, at least, you were.

It has been several months since you attended the ball at Phantomhive Manor. During that time, you met Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and a trove of his friends. You had been able to infiltrate the manor by means of Phantomhive’s fiancee, Elizabeth - you staged a meeting at a ball and easily won her trust. However, the visit to the manor… it changed something in your heart. You couldn’t really explain it, but you decided not to be a tool of the Italian mafia anymore. It felt like it was time.

So as you rode away from that manor on the night of the ball, you threw your assassin’s knife out the window of the carriage and vowed to change. Change your life, and yourself, for the better.

Since then, you cut your ties with the mafia and went into hiding as best you could. You had little money to your name and only the clothes on your back. You chose the only option you had - to sell the expensive dress for the best price and hope for the best.

Luckily for you, the man you sold the dress to understood style. He paid you several hundred pounds for it. You sold the gloves and shoes to another store and received some money for that as well. You were also able to sell the accompanying jewelry and headpiece to a pawnbroker for a good price. (You decided to keep and wear the corset - it really was very nice.) And with that money, you bought the cheapest dress and pair of shoes you could find, and began to search for a job with desperation.

You worked in a small bakery that had just opened up. It went out of business quickly. You then switched to a seamstress’ place, where you learned how to sew, embroider, and knit like a machine. Often you thought to yourself how ironic it was: you had posed as a noblewoman without knowing any skills a noblewoman would, and you were now learning them as a fugitive.

Seeing members of the Italian mafia in town, you laid low for a while in your alley. You’d claimed it from the other street rats by beating their “leader” in a fight. It had been, quite literally, child’s play. It wasn’t anything like your quarters in Italy had been, but it kept you off the radar of everyone in London, including the authorities and the mafia. You almost lost your job when you had to hide for three days. However, the seamstress had only you and her granddaughter as workers, and she couldn’t afford to lose you.

The seamstress’ granddaughter, Charity, was always sweet to you, sometimes even sharing her lunch with you when you were short on money. You also practiced proper speech with her - assassins weren’t known for their edicate or manners, that was for certain. (Then again, you weren’t an assassin anymore… just trying to get by.)  
Incidentally, she was an acquaintance of Elizabeth’s. You didn’t learn this until one afternoon when Charity was gushing about Elizabeth’s next party.

“Elizabeth Midford?” you asked.

“Why, yes!” Charity squinted at you. “How do you know _her?_ ” Her tone implying as subtly as possible that you were not even close to her status.

“I was… sponsored, to attend a ball,” you said. “I met her there. She had a ball at her fiancee’s manor for my birthday quite a few months ago.”

“Oh, wow…” Charity’s eyes sparkled. “What was it like?”

“…humbling” was all you said.

Charity smiled at you. “I don’t suppose you’ve been in contact with her lately?”

“No,” you admitted.

“Hmm…” Charity appeared to size you up. “She did speak to me the other day about a friend of hers whom she hadn’t heard from in some time. Lizzy described her as having pale skin and brown hair, and very pretty… do you think she could be talking about you?”

“I am… not certain…” You made an attempt to smile. “Oh, well. The past is in the past.” You had absolutely no desire to see Elizabeth again, as that could prompt another visit to Phantomhive Manor. You were well-aware that Ciel Phantomhive and his butler know you are (or were) an assassin sent to kill Phantomhive. Being back there could be… awkward. And Sebastian gave you the creeps. Of course, he was very attentive and kind… maybe even a little too kind.

“My dear?”

“Sorry,” you said. “My mind was wandering. Could you please repeat that?”

“I said, I will let Elizabeth know that her friend is still around.” Charily cocked her head. “Why _haven’t_ you been in touch with her?”

“I’ve been… busy” is your weak excuse. “Please don’t tell Lady Elizabeth. We… I…”

“Did you part on bad terms?”

“No, but…”

“Do you not like her?”

“That’s not it…”

“Why, then?”

You threw up your hands. “She believes I am a noblewoman, Charity! How can I tell her that I’m just a simple girl from the streets?!”

Charity sighed. “I’m sure she would understand if you tell her the truth.”

“I…”

“Please do let me pass on a message,” Charity said. 

“Alright, if that is what you think is best…”

And that is the story of how you became wrapped up again in the affairs of the Phantomhive family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Lizzy arrives, promising a long, starved week ahead of you.

When the letter came from Lizzy, you just about fainted. The envelope alone must have cost several pounds. In handwritten script, it read:

 

_Dear Friend,_

  
_I was ever so pleased to hear from Charity that you are still in London. I have thought of you often and how I miss our little talks. Charity did not tell me much other than you are doing alright and are just as nice as I remember!_   
_Finally, I was able to convince Ciel to hold another ball! I made him promise that it would be a terribly grand affair and that he would invite hundreds of people! But it wouldn’t be the same without you, my dear. Would you do me the favor of going with me to the ball? I would be ever so grateful! It is on the twenty-sixth of this month._   
_Please write me back promptly, and tell me where my carriage can pick you up. I’m so excited to see you again!_

_Lizzie Midford_

 

You refolded the letter and dropped your head in your hands. Things could not get any worse.

And, you realized, to be able to attend the ball you must buy a dress, and shoes, and everything that goes along with it! Your palms started sweating just thinking about the money that would require.

The twenty-sixth was in… a little under two weeks, you realized. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself. That was doable. You could do that. And it would be incredibly rude to decline, or worse, ignore the invitation…

You asked Charity for a piece of paper and an envelope, promising to pay her back later. You took a pen from the seamstress’ desk and wrote:

 

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Thank you, a thousand times, for your kindness and your invitation. I would be happy to accept, and look forward very much to seeing you again. If it pleases you, you may pick me up on the corner opposite the Queen’s Tailor and next to Fran Coffeehouse, on Baker Street. One-o-clock on the twenty-sixth._   
_I sincerely look forward to seeing you soon!_

_Your friend_

 

Sending that letter, you resigned yourself to a grueling several days.

You spent the next twelve days going nearly without food, spending less than ten pounds the entire time. You drank water from the shop’s bathroom basin and took whatever scraps you could get from Charity at lunchtime. You worked overtime to earn extra money, which the seamstress gave you grudgingly.

On the morning of the twelfth day, you went back to the same shop you had sold the Phantomhive dress to. Counting out all your money, you had… one hundred eighty four pounds. You just had to be careful, that was all.

You tried on a few dresses before checking their prices. Shuddering, you went over to a cheaper section - these would have to do. You found a suitable dress costing only ninety-nine pounds, tried it on, and found it fit perfectly. You looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment. The dress was a sweet shade of dark pink with a single red ribbon tied in the back. The front was highly conservative and the sleeves were trimmed with black lace.

After buying the dress, you set out to find accessories. You found a silver headband with a red daisy on it for forty pounds, and a simple pair of heeled shoes for twenty pounds. You bought a pair of white gloves with black lace for another fifteen. Now… you had ten pounds left.

You considered keeping it for later, but decided against it. Then you bought a pink bow with a jaunty spray of ribbons dangling from the bottom. It cost nine pounds. You slipped the last piece of money into your heel and put the bow in your pocket. It was a present for Lady Elizabeth, to thank her for her kindness.

At half past noon, you slipped into the powder room of the dress store. Stripping to your dirty underclothes, you washed yourself (and your undergarments) as well as you were able to with the store’s washbasin and soap. You washed your hair last night in another powder room, and you styled it into a loose bun, wrapping it in a braid. (Charity had showed you how to do that.) Letting twin tendrils of hair fall in front of either ear, you slid into the dress. Your mostly clean, slightly damp underclothes chafed slightly as you adjusted yourself and struggled to put your corset on one-handed.

You arrived on the street corner five minutes early and short of breath. Three minutes later, a carriage pulled up. When the footman opened the door, Lizzie jumped out and enveloped you in a crushing hug. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you!!” she squealed.

“Lady, we will be late,” Paula called from inside the carriage.

“Come!” Elizabeth said. “We can catch up on the way!”

You situated yourself in the carriage and managed to beam at Lady Elizabeth. (And it was only partially forced!) “How have you been, milady?”

Elizabeth giggled. “Don’t be so formal! It’s just Lizzie!”

You’d forgotten and addressed her like you’d have spoken to a customer! “A-ah, my mistake…” You remember and reach into your pocket, producing the ribbon-y bow. “Here… I bought this for you…”

Lizzie’s face brightens. “Thank you so much! It’s so cute!” She holds it to her head. “It doesn’t quite go with my dress tonight, but I will certainly wear it another time!”

“Of course,” you murmur as she hands it to Paula, who puts it away.

“So, what have you been up to?” Lizzie asked.

Shifting slightly, you couldn’t quite meet her eyes. “I… I’ve been…”

Looking into Lizzie’s eyes almost killed your sentence before it falls from your lips. But you pressed on, knowing you owed it to her to be honest.

“I’ve been working a job,” you said, ever so quiet.

Lizzie blinked. “I… I’m sorry?”

You sighed. “Lizzie… I am truly sorry. But I… I am not exactly who I claimed to be. I am… not really from a noble family. I was… sponsored, to go to the ball.” (You used the same white lie you used on Charity.) “I apologize deeply, Lizzie. I hope you can forgive me.”

“W-well…” Lizzie didn’t look angry, to your relief, only confused. And a bit hurt, which was, you supposed, understandable. “I do wish you’d told me, but… hee hee! I can’t be mad at you! After all, you’re my friend!”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. “Thank you, mila- I mean, Lizzie. I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

Lizzie’s eyebrows drew together. “Where do you live?”

“Uhm…” You smiled halfway and raised a shoulder. “Here and there. Sometimes the woman running the shop lets me sleep in there. Sometimes I find other places.”

“My dear…” She put a hand on your arm. “That sounds terribly hard. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Oh, yes!” You put your hand over hers. “I’m happier now than I’ve been in a long time!”

“If you ever need anything,” Lizzie said, “please contact me. There are plenty of guest bedrooms in my family’s manor…”

“I could never,” you said. “But thank you, thank you so much. That means a lot to me.”

The carriage pulled up to the manor, and your stomach dropped.

“Here we are!” Lizzie smiled and leaned forward to whisper to you. “And don’t you worry… Paula and I won’t tell Ciel or Sebastian. This will just be our secret.”

You knew that Ciel and Sebastian were definitely aware you were not of noble blood. You smiled anyways. “Our secret, then.”

The carriage door opened, and your pulse sped as you spotted Sebastian Michaelis. He spotted you at exactly the same time, and his eyes widened a fraction.

Then his face was perfectly composed again. He offered you a smile.

“Welcome back to Phantomhive Manor, milady.”

Yes, you think miserably as you step outside. Welcome back indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Phantomhive Manor and see old faces... unfortunately, your evening is fated to be an eventful one.

The manor looked exactly as you remember - beautiful and imposing. The Phantomhive child and the butler, too, looked exactly the same, much to Lizzy’s dismay.

“Ciel!” she complained, rushing forward and tugging at a corner of his jacket. “This is such a dull color, and not cute at all!! Didn’t you receive the suit I sent you yesterday?”

“Yes, I was saving it for the ball.” (You could tell he was lying.) He turned towards you. “Ah… the young lady from the party in May. Pleased to see you again.” (You could also tell he was not, in fact, pleased to see you again. Not in the least.)

You inclined your head towards him and glanced over at Michaelis. You could feel him watching you, and noticed that he abruptly stopped when you looked over. His face was composed as usual.

“Lady Elizabeth, if I may direct you towards the sitting room.” The butler gestured with one arm, looking back to you. “Lady, I shall show you to your quarters.”

Having no choice, you followed Michaelis down the hallway and into a room. You realized that it was the same exact room as before, but only with a tiny bit of your consciousness. You were mainly focused on the butler.

He turned to speak to you, and you spoke first. (Being straightforward was not in your personality - it didn’t come naturally to someone whose job used to be the exact opposite of straightforwardness - but you knew you had no choice.)

“I am reformed,” you said, interrupting whatever he was going to say. “I know what you’re thinking, and it is completely justified. But I am no longer working for the Ferros.”

“Hm,” he said. “I had a hunch, but… I do believe you are telling the truth.”

“I have a job,” you continued. “A honest job. I am no longer in contact with the mafia.”

He nodded. “I suspected as much. But… that does not excuse you from any behavior out of the ordinary. As I said last time, there are places of a household not meant for the eyes of outsiders. So if I catch you snooping - and I _will_ catch you - you can be sure that it will not be tolerated. Under _any_ circumstances.”

You blinked. That was… unexpected. Well, not completely unexpected, you supposed.

“I understand,” you said. “Your concerns are valid, and I thank you for your courtesy for reminding me.”

Unexpectedly, he smiled. “I see your manner has improved somewhat.”

“You could say that.”

“Feel free to join Lady Elizabeth and the young master in the sitting room whenever you please.” He smiled again. “And if you happen to be anywhere dangerous this time, I will not come to your rescue. After all, we both know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

“I am flattered,” you responded, only half-sarcastically.

He left without another word.

You wandered around the room for a short while, looking at everything. You didn’t dare pocket anything, partially out of respect for the Phantomhive for inviting you, and partially out of fear that the creepy butler would catch you in the act. You saw the picture of the late Madam Phantomhive in the dress that had been given to you and felt a stab of guilt, but shook it off. It had been necessary to sell the dress, or you would’ve starved.

You fixed your hair in the mirror and left the room.

The sitting room was easy to find - you remembered where it was before. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anybody there but the butler. You turned to leave, but he called out and you stopped, to be polite.

“The young master and Lady Elizabeth have gone out to the garden. Would you care to join them?”

“Of course,” you responded, not bothering to face him and speak to him. You began to leave again when the air became tense, somehow. (You could sometimes sense that kind of thing... it was in your blood.)

You turned this time, and to your surprise he was staring intently out the window.

“What are y-”

“Shh,” he said, lifting a finger.

“What?” you said in a quieter voice.

“Listen.”

You listened, straining your ears for any noise. And you heard… absolutely nothing.

You shook your head, watching him. Finally he seemed to snap out of his reverie.

“It must have been nothing.” His smile was utterly false. “Please stay here - I am going to fetch young master and Lady Elizabeth. I shall return shortly.”

“Let me come with you,” you said on instinct. “I heard nothing, but if there is trouble you can rely on me to assist you.”

“My lady, you are a guest of Phantomhive Manor.” Sebastian was already leaving. “I wish to offer you our full Phantomhive hospitality… sans assassin work.”

He leaves with an air of finality, so of course you follow him.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. Michaelis was already turning a corner behind a pruned hedge. You followed him as quickly as you are able without running, scanning your surroundings for movement. You saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Already, Lady Elizabeth and Phantomhive were emerging from the garden, the butler right on their heels. You stopped and smiled at Elizabeth. “How was the garden?”

“Oh, lovely as always!” she gushed.

You fell into step close beside her, covering her right flank from the open space of the garden. You saw that Sebastian noticed and smirked. Elizabeth doesn’t seem to notice.

Michaelis ushered everyone inside as quickly as possible without seeming hurried. “I have prepared tea and refreshments in the dining room,” he said. “Please make yourselves comfortable while I clean up outside.”

“But, Sebastian, why can’t we have tea outside?” Elizabeth pouted.

The Phantomhive kid cut in. “We might have rain soon, Elizabeth.”

“I didn’t see any clouds…” Elizabeth allowed her fiance to steer her down the hall. “And it’s _just_ Lizzy!”

You turned to the butler. “Do you require any assistance?”

He stared at you like you are some sort of puzzle. “No, my lady. I could not ask for the help of a guest of the-”

“I am no lady,” you said. “You are well aware of that, Sebastian Michaelis. If you are worried of some threat to Lady Elizabeth, allow me to assist you.” You also added, as an afterthought, “please.”

Michaelis shook his head. “No, I cannot allow that. However, if I am of need of an assistant, you shall be the first to know.”

You expected that, and there was really nothing you could do about it. “All right.” You leave him to his task and make your way to the dining room, where Elizabeth and Phantomhive are already seated.

“We were wondering where you got to!” Elizabeth said. “Here, please do sit!”

You sat across from Elizabeth and to Phantomhive’s left, as he sat at the head of the table. Elizabeth offered you a cup of tea. “Here, it’s Congou Black. It’s simply lovely!”

“Sebastian usually announces the refreshments,” Phantomhive remarked, “but it seems that he’s held up at the moment. We have… cucumber and ham sandwiches, French bread… I’ve no idea what half of these are,” he admitted, causing Elizabeth to giggle and you to smile. “It seems we have some sort of cake as well…” The kid cut himself a messy piece and slid it onto his place, immediately spearing a piece and putting it in his mouth. “Sponge,” he reported.

“Ooh, lovely!” Elizabeth reached for the cake. “If Sebastian isn’t around, I’m going to take a piece for myself!”

“Don’t exert yourself, Lady,” came the smooth voice of the butler. “I shall take care of that.” He cut her a piece and put it on her plate. “Oh, young master… your cake-cutting skills leave much to be desired.”

“Leave me alone,” the kid responded. “It’s not all that awful.”

“Would you care for a piece?” Michaelis asked you. You nodded, and he cut you a slice as well. “Victorian sponge with a dusting of pure sugar. I do hope you enjoy.”

You tried your best not to dig into the cake too much. It was incredibly good.

“Delicious, Sebastian!” Elizabeth said.

A bang outside startled everyone. Elizabeth dropped her fork. Thankfully, you kept ahold of your teacup. Honestly, that last time… how humiliating that had been…

You’re snapped from your thoughts by another bang. You stopped yourself from jumping to your feet.

“What could that be?” said Lizzy.

“Could be Finny,” Sebastian lied. “I shall go investigate.”

“I will go as well,” Ciel said, starting to stand up.

“No, please,” the butler said. “Stay with Lady Elizabeth and her friend. I will be only but a moment. Please, enjoy your tea.”

The kid grudgingly sat back down. He seemed to notice Elizabeth’s panicked look. “Oh, Lizzy, don’t be scared. I’m sure it is just one of the servants.”

“Eat up,” you prodded her, keeping your voice cheery. “We have the ball in a few hours, and you wouldn’t want to lose your energy part of the way through!”

Ciel gave you a semi-grateful, semi-thoughtful glance before digging back into his cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused why Sebastian just took "your" word for it, it's because of his demonic senses. Basically what happened was he didn't smell the mafia on you, and he could also tell that you were being truthful. (He's done that in the manga before, right?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into action to protect Lady Elizabeth (nothing more, nothing less), and have an unfortunate revelation. 
> 
> (Warnings for semi-graphic death - you ARE an assassin, after all.)

You finished eating as quickly as you could.

“Where is the powder room?” you asked Elizabeth.

She smiled. “It’s just down the hall and to the right… right near the door to the gardens.” 

You took the right but continued past the powder room, noticing the door leading to the garden is ajar. Pressing your back to the wall, you crane your neck and look out into the garden.

Another bang. But you were close enough at that point to realize exactly what the bangs have been:

Gunshots.

You let your instincts kick in, and moved out the door with precision. Realizing you had no weapons, you dropped low to the ground and darted to the nearest bush. You closed your eyes and focused your hearing, trying to remember your training…

It was as easy as that. Nearby, you could hear several people moving through the forest - they didn’t seem to have noticed you, as their footfalls were leading away from your position. You could hear heavy breathing from behind you, possibly nearby in the garden. Further away, just at the edge of your range, you heard at least ten more men moving about the maze of hedges. Sounded like they were searching for something, since their footsteps were rapid and many of them were reloading their guns.

You realized they must be hitmen. But why so many of them?

Deciding not to sit idly by, you opened your eyes and skirted around the bush. You were lucky in that a man was standing only a few feet away, fiddling with his firearm. He didn’t even have time to speak before you swept his feet out from underneath him and snapped his neck. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

You moved closer, examining the man’s face - he was… Italian? 

“Oh…” you breathed. “Oh, no…”

A cursory glance at his clothing confirmed your fears: he was a member of the Italian mafia.

You didn’t have much time to dwell on that. Nearby, twigs were snapping. More men were drawing near, and you had to act soon or risk being discovered…  
On a whim, you grabbed the dead man by the arms and dragged him a few feet, out of the direct line of sight of anyone in the mansion. Slinking behind a hedge, you watched as two more men stepped from the garden. One went away from you, and one came towards. You saw him see the dead man and open his mouth to shout- 

He didn’t have the chance. You didn’t let him. Quick as a flash, you leapt on top of the man and tackled him through a bush, out of the line of sight of the other man. It took a matter of moments to take his firearm from him and hit his temple with the butt of the gun. He fell unconscious, and you took off his belt, tied it around his neck, and cinched it. He’d be dead within minutes.

Then you moved onto the other one. You ambushed him in a manner almost identical to the last one. Unfortunately, this one swung his gun at you once he hit the ground. You kneed him in the face and quickly adjusted your leg, crushing his windpipe with your shin. His face reddened, and he passed out. You stayed like that for a moment, then checked to see if he was breathing. (He wasn’t.) You dragged him into the bushes with his fellow mafia members and moved further into the garden.

Four stealth kills later, you realized that you were sadly outnumbered. Even if you continued on, you would eventually be discovered and killed. You only hoped that Sebastian was somewhere out there, plotting a move. You didn’t know the full extent of his abilities, but you’d seen his speed and killer instincts in effect before - he’d be a powerful ally in this. However, you didn’t think he’d be much of an assassin. He’d probably be-

A bang nearby. You peeked out.

He’d probably be more comfortable with close combat, your thought finishes.

In the center of the garden, the butler was fighting at least ten mafia members. He was slashing out with small silver daggers… no, on closer inspection, you saw they were butter knives. How strange. 

Nevertheless, he seemed to be holding his own. His body moved with the swiftness and poise of a trained killer like yourself... but better, somehow. He moved like the fighting was effortless.

A mafia member backed up so far he almost stepped onto you. Rising, you emerged from the shrubbery for a mere second to snap his neck before retreating back into the shadows. 

Somehow, the butler noticed your presence. You locked eyes with him for the barest of seconds, and he smiled at you. His wrist flicked your way. Was he inviting you to join the fray?

You decided to accept his invitation - you were eager to exercise your skills, and it didn’t hurt for men to have some respect for you. You entered the brawl with ease.  
The last of the men went down much too quickly for your taste. At least you killed a fair few of them. Staring down at a man, you realized he was stabbed through the forehead with one of Michaelis’ butter knives; it was buried up to the hilt.

“I am impressed,” the butler said, starting to collect a few of his knives from around the garden.

“I could say the same,” you replied. “You are a skilled fighter, for a butler.”

“I am simply one hell of a butler,” he said.

“Are you?”

He stood and looked you dead in the eyes. To your shock, his eyes were a deep and rippling shade of red.

“Yes.” His voice was quiet. “I am that and nothing more.”

You snorted in an unladylike manner. “You may be able to tell the Lady Elizabeth that, and every single person attending the ball. But I believe that is a lie.”

“You are free to believe what you like.” 

Sebastian gave you a brief up-down look. “I see you have no bloodstains on your dress.”

“It would seem that way.”

He smiled that same smile as before, the one you saw was false. “The ball is beginning shortly. Won’t you please go inside and freshen up?”

“Do you need any help disposing of the bodies?” you asked bluntly.

“No.”

As you left, you called over your shoulder: “There are three men under the white rosebush, and four more in between the lavender shrubs.”

You were sure you heard him chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is an initial success, and Sebastian makes a surprising proposition. A new foe emerges, spreading death and chaos. 
> 
> Warnings for death and references to prostitution.

The ballroom was crowded to the point of discomfort. Everyone was in a tizzy that the Phantomhive kid had spontaneously decided to host a ball for no reason at all, other than that his fiancee had asked. And, as Lizzy’s letter promised, there were hundreds of people there. The men all looked dashing in their suits, and all the women were dressed in beautiful gowns, each more gorgeous than the last. You stood off to the side, feeling very out-of-place.

“Hello, again,” came the voice of the butler.

You decided not to turn and address him directly. “The bodies sufficiently hidden?”

You saw him stifle a smile in your periphery. “You are a very straightforward woman.”

“Comes with the job.” You turned to him then. “Even if I am retired, there are a couple habits I can’t seem to shake off.”

“Oh? Such as?”

“Killing people,” you deadpanned.

“You would fit in at this manor,” Michaelis said.

“Would I, now?” You looked back to the spinning couples on the ballroom floor. “Your servants don’t look like trained assassins to me.”

“You would be surprised.”

“I am sure.” You folded your arms. “And before you ask, I will not dance with you.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because you’re terribly patronizing, Michaelis.”

“So formal, yet impudent.”

You huffed. “What purpose have you? State it and be on your way, if you please.”

“I was not lying when I said you would fit in at the manor,” he said. “Would you be willing to consider being a member of the Phantomhive staff?”

“I cannot tell whether you are being sarcastic or teasing me,” you muttered.

“Neither,” he said. “Your skills would come in handy around here. My young master is much more of a target for danger than you can guess.”

“I can guess,” you said. “You sound rather exasperated.”

Sebastian watched someone, and your followed his gaze: Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth, dancing together. The kid looked happy, actually, though his smile was a bit teasing. Elizabeth looked ecstatic, and she seemed to be talking rapidly. 

“My young master is a magnet for trouble.” He turned back to you. “If I remember correctly, he was once kidnapped by the head of the Italian mafia.”

“I heard about that.”

The butler smirked. “Did anyone inform you that I killed the majority of the mafia, and then killed Vanel myself?”

“Of course not,” you replied. “But I inferred as much the next morning when everyone in the complex was dead.” You paused, remembering. “The only reason you did not kill me as well was because I had gone into the city without telling anyone.”

“Ah, I see we have a rebellious one.” He smiled.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“My apologies. You see, when you have lived as long as I have…”

You scoffed. “You can’t possibly-”

 

Several things happened at once, then: every single one of the glass windows in the room shattered, and at least fifty guns fired. The sound was deafening.

The guests only took a moment to pause before reacting, most of them screaming and running for the exits. Most of them were gunned down.

You flew across the dance floor, barely noticing that Sebastian was doing the same. You stopped by Elizabeth’s side, took her by the hands, and threw the two of you to the floor.

You rolled then, pulling the both of you underneath a refreshment table. Elizabeth was too shocked to say anything, but you anticipated her starting to speak and put your hand over her mouth. You leaned in close.

“I am sorry for the rough treatment,” you whispered. “But those men may be looking for hostages, and you are my first priority.”

“B-but… why…?” she whispered back.

You smiled in the dim light. “Because we are friends.”

A familiar voice boomed out. “Well, well, well. Phantomhive. We meet at last.”

The kid’s voice was cold. “A Vanel, I assume. I did not think you would have the gall to return here after we murdered all your men.”

“As you can see, the Italian mafia is still as strong as it was before. No, stronger!” The unnamed Vanel laughed, and Elizabeth shuddered next to you.

“My name is Lazzaro Vanel.” The man laughed again. “And thanks to your efforts, I was able to take the mafia for myself. And my men are much better than my brother’s were.”

A beat.

“Well?” Ciel sounded impatient, almost bored. “Aren’t you going to attack me?”

“Unfortunately, my quarrel is not with you, though I would dearly love to kill you.” You heard footsteps, slow and deliberate. “I am looking for a certain assassin. I believe you know her?”

“No, in fact, I do not,” the kid replied.

“Don’t play games with me.” Vanel’s voice was sickly sweet. “I know she’s here.”

The table you were hiding under was suddenly overturned. You rose to your knees, shielding Elizabeth with your body.

“Hello, my lady,” Lazzaro said.

“Don't call me that,” you snapped.

“Oh, but you are. You’re _my lady._ ” That vile man reached for your wrist, and you yanked back, glaring at him.

“Hm, alright then.” Vanel smiled. “How about this: if you don’t come with me right now, your little friend here? She dies.”

You looked around, and indeed, at least five men had their guns trained on Elizabeth.

Realizing you were backed into a corner, you switched tactics.

You rolled your eyes. “This girl? Oh, please. Do tell me how we are friends. I was simply using her, that is all. You know of using women, don’t you?”

That got him, you can tell. “Shut your whore mouth.” Lazzaro snatched your wrist and you allowed him to. “Move out, men. We’re going home.”

“I am afraid I cannot allow that to happen,” came a voice from behind. You turned and saw that Michaelis had somehow gotten very close to you, close enough to deposit something in your free hand as the Italian dragged you away.

Vanel turned back, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. “Oh? And who, pray tell, is going to stop me?”

You smiled up at him. “Lazzaro…”

He was always so gullible when you seduced him with your eyes. “Yes?”

“I am.” 

And you slit his throat.

 

The butler flew into action, and you ran back to Elizabeth. As gunshots rang out around you, you seized Elizabeth and pressed her face to your shoulder.

“You… you…” she stammered.

“Shh…” you said quietly into her ear. “Don’t look. I’m here. You’re okay.”

A bullet clipped your shoulder. You didn’t even flinch.

Finally, silence. You rose, keeping Elizabeth’s face pressed to your shoulder. Every single member of the Italian mafia was laying dead on the floor-

-and then, suddenly, they weren’t. No blood, no men. Sebastian was standing by the door, staring out into the night.

You blinked.

“Are you alright?”

You realized that Phantomhive is addressing you. 

“Yes,” you said. “Please… take Lady Elizabeth upstairs. “

Elizabeth almost clung to you. “But…” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” You removed one of her hands from your dress and smiled down at her. “Don’t cry. It’s over, and they’re not coming back. Go on upstairs… and have pleasant dreams.”

“I want to see you in the morning,” she said. “I want you to explain… everything.”

You suddenly remember your comment, your trump card. “Oh, Lizzy. I didn’t mean it, about us not being friends. See, I was baiting him, because I knew I could draw his attention away from you if I pretended not to care. Do you understand?”

Elizabeth sniffled.

“I’ll talk to you in the morning,” you promised. “We’ll have breakfast and tea, and we’ll talk. Does that sound alright?”

“Yes…”

“Go to sleep,” you said. “You must be exhausted. Ciel has a bed waiting for you.”

“All… alright.” Elizabeth walked shakily over to her fiance and gripped his arm. 

The kid fixed you with a look that, you thought, is a few inches from admiration. Then he turned and led Elizabeth upstairs, talking quietly to her.

You went over to Sebastian and stopped short of standing next to him. It felt near to some kind of intrusion.

“I knew it,” you said. “You didn’t have to lie to me.”

He turned, amusement playing in his eyes. “Lie about what?”

You sighed. “Is there anywhere I can sleep tonight?”

“Tonight?” he echoed. “How about for the next few years?”

“You’re serious?”

“You answered my question with a question,” he pointed out.

“Well, so did you!”

Sebastian turned back to the door. Suddenly, he said “The bodies are all behind this door.”

“Do you need any help moving them?” you asked.

“No,” he said. “I burn them.”

“Wouldn’t that attract attention...?”

His smile was less false that time. “Not if you do it properly.” He paused. “Besides, your dress is much too beautiful to soil with blood.”

You lifted your chin. “I don’t mind dirty work.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” He chuckled. “There is a bedroom down the hall from the library, opposite Mey-Rin’s. It is labeled “Extra” so it will not be too hard for you to locate.”

“Oh, so I’m an extra?”

His smile was as close to genuine as you’d seen. “No, you’re a very competent housemaid, and you’re to be Mey-Rin’s partner. You shall meet her in the morning.”

“What makes you think I will stay?”

Sebastian put his hand on the doorknob. “Because we are your best option. Now, if you don’t mind…”

“Of course,” you said wryly. “I shall leave you to it.”

The room was, indeed, labeled “Extra,” and is across the room labeled “Maid.” The room inside was clean and bathed in darkness. Not bothering to light a lamp, you shed your dress, petticoats, and shoes. You tossed your adornments onto a nearby desk and laid down on the bed, your aching muscles thanking you profusely. You crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling for only a moment before falling asleep.

You have no dreams.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

You woke up and found a smart-looking green dress lying at the end of your bed. Next to it was a maid outfit with a note tucked into the bonnet. 

You pushed the covers off you and take the note.

 

_Please meet Lady Elizabeth for breakfast, and see her carriage off. Then, change into this work outfit and meet me in the dining hall. We have much training ahead of us if you are to succeed as a Phantomhive servant._

 

Suddenly, you found yourself smiling. You flung the blankets aside and began to ready yourself for the day ahead.


End file.
